pairofkingsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikayla Makoola
Mikayla Makoola is a royalty in Kinkow and dueteragonist of series. She's the royal advisor's daughter who has a lot of knowledge about Kinkow's history and is good with swords. History Mikayla first met Brady and Boomer when they first entered the castle. She showed them to their room, Brady almost said sack to normal when the twins learned that to turn a mermaid back to normal all you need is to spray them with salt water. Season One When she met Brady, Mikayla thought he was a little weird even though Brady tries to impress her in some episodes. Its unknown if Mikayla likes Brady or not. Season Two In Season 2, Mikayla starts to take a liking of King Brady in the episode "The Evil King" she dreams of almost kissing him and later actually does. Season Three In Season 3 ever since Brady left, Mikayla is crazy and soft and vulurable at the same time. Mikayla also seems scary and too overprotective even dangerous, she doesn't seem to think straight time to time and it is now known that she has a Machete named Stabetah.It's been also realize that she's nerdy,dorky but she becomes more of a friend to the kings. Her self esteem went down and will change for people to like her, Mikayla seems to avoid having fun. Boz doesn't like her since she looks like his ex-girlfriend and she doesn't like him either. Mikayla seems to have had changed personality ever since Brady left. Physical Appearance Mikayla has brown hair and hazel eyes. She tends to wear shorts and dresses that are usually boldly coloured or printed. She is proven many times, to be the strongest girl on earth. Personality Mikayla's sassy, bossy, strong, and self-cofident. She also seems to have great skill at hand to hand combat. She promised to have the kings stay away from trouble. She first appeared celebrating the return of the twin kings. She then shows a tour of the castle to them. Ever since the first episode the twin kings liked her. Boomer thinks she's pretty, Brady has a big crush on her and has shown it in every episode, But Boz On The Other Hand Hates her. She is also the best trained security member on the island, other than her father, Mason, and is left in charge whenever he must leave. In "Big Kings On Campus" she said to Brady and Tristan that she got a scar on her neck from tackling a crocodile. Mason, the hero of Kinkow, is Mikayla's father.She likes King Brady, despite being confused abouth what she really feels. She kissed him in The Evil King Appearances Season 1 * Return of the Kimgs * Beach Bully Bingo * A Mermaid's Tail * Big Kings On Campus * Revenge Of The Mummy * Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou * No Kings Allowed * Pair of Jokers * Pair of Prom Kings * Tone Deaf Jam * The Bite Stuff * The King and Eyes * The Kings Beneath My Wings * Fight School * The Trouble With Doubles * Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew Season 2 * Kings of Legend * Good King Hunting * Dinner for Squonks * Kings of Thieves * An Ice Girl for Boomer * Pair of Geniuses * How I Met Your Brother * The One About Mikayla's Friends * Do Over * Big Mama Waka * Sleepless in the Castle * Pair of Clubs * The Cheat Life of Brady and Boomer * The Ex Factor * Pair of Santas * No Rhyme or Treason * Mr. Boogey Shoes * The Young and the Restless * Crouching Brady, Hidden Boomer * Beach Party Maggot Massacre * Make Dirt, Not War * Cooks Can Be Deceiving * The Evil King * Let The Clips Show Season 3 * The New King * Two Kings and a Devil Baby * Fatal Distraction * Wet Hot Kinkowian Summer * O Lanada * Heart and Troll * I Know What You Did, Last Sunday * Lord of the Fries * Dancing With the Scars * I'm Gonna Git You Sponge Sucka * Bond of Brothers * King vs. Wild * Inconvenient Tooth * The Oogli Stick * Thumb and Thumber * ''Loathe Potion No. 9 * ''Yeti, Set, Snow * Mysteries of Kinkow * Meet the Parent * Long Live The Kings Season 4 * King Brady's Comeback * Triplet Trouble * Pair of Cools * ''Three's a Crowd * Guardian of the Kinkowian Gem * The Resurfacing of Mindu * Brother Bonding Boot Camp * The King of the Tarantula * The Calling * The Legends * The fact Trio of Rings * Lanny's Dream * Makoola and Parker * The Newborn Royal * Brady, The Legendary King * Boz, The Natural King * Boomer, The People's King * The Prophecy's Fufillment * Brothers Unite * Stand or Fall * The Death of a Guard * The Rise of the Beast * The Kings of Kinkow Past * Rise of the Kings Season 5 * G'Day Kinkow! Unknown *''Meet the Monkeys'' *''The Return of Awesome Dawson'' *''Jungle Dares'' *''Switch Around'' *''Songs From Kinkow'' Trivia *Boz thinks that she looks like his ex-girlfriend Sasha. *In "Long Live the Kings" Pt. 1, she is the only one who finds out that Lanny is evil. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters